This invention relates to a hydraulically operated valve with controlled lift, in particular a fuel/gas injection valve for internal combustion engines, comprising a stop face that is fixed on the valve stem. With the use of such valves a particularly high thermal efficiency may be achieved in internal combustion engines. At the beginning of the working stroke a defined volume of gas is taken from the respective cylinder and is stored temporarily in a storage cell. The fuel is injected into this temporary storage cell. In this way distribution of the fuel in the stored volume is permitted to last for almost as long as the entire working cycle of the engine. The valve opens during the subsequent compression stroke.